


Paunch

by Kreature (SneaselXRiolu), SneaselXRiolu



Series: Candy ship smut. [4]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Aged Up, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Body Worship, Chubby Dendy, Dendy needs a hug, F/M, Hero Worship, K.O. gives her one, Lemon, Paunch, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/Kreature, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Dendy is uncomfortable with her body, but K.O. wants to show her how beautiful she is.





	1. Massage for Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRealJadpeanut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJadpeanut/gifts).



> You know, so many people make chubby older Dendies. Personally I prefer taller, lankier Dendies, but might as well show off what the fandom thinks she'll become.

Dendy knew she was different from the other girls. Most girls were nice and thick with two “c"s. Large thighs and behinds with nice chests and long, thin waists …Dendy didn't have that. She was short, and pudgy. Her breasts were bigger than most and she had a supple belly, with her legs being able to support her and provide a large bottom that was sometimes goosed by others, but thin arms that still seemed to go with her body. She didn't have the confidence she once had as a child. So when she was offered something she couldn't refuse by KO she was obviously nervous.

Having a schedule of K.O.'s work, she thought she had enough time to masturbate and cum before K.O. came in. She brought up a video that she had illegally recorded of K.O. in the shower and she indulged herself to it. She knew K.O. would never want to see her like this and it was highly inappropriate and illegal, but Dendy just wanted some comfort in her loneliness. She cooed and whimpered as her left hand calmed down her nipples and her right hand's fingers rubbed her folds and sunk into her body. She watched as K.O.’s hands lathered his body and Dendy wished that K.O. could love her like that. Sitting behind her, penis tip slightly in her vagina, one of his hands pinching the nipples of her breasts and his mouth taking in the skin on Dendy's neck as his other rubbed her belly. She moaned at her thoughts and the video, continuing to masturbate, managing to release K.O.’s name from her lips. She tried to keep quiet but found herself losing her sanity to her pleasure eventually whining out K.O.’s name loudly as her arousal spilled into her hand as her orgasm ripped through her.

She cleaned her body up and walked out of the stall, only to see a red faced K.O. with a mop in his hands, mouth slightly agape. Dendy contrastingly paled, and ran out of the bathroom and store before he could say anything about it. It didn't matter that Dendy hadn't washed her hands, she could do that when she got home, she could wait to do her shopping later, she just hoped he could forget about the incident or forgive her for her feelings.

But the next day, Dendy had to come in to the bodega to buy something, and K.O. unexpectedly cornered her. Dendy was ready for K.O. to get mad, to yell at her and say boorish things that would be the bane of her soul, but instead he told her: “You don't have to spy to see me naked.”

What? Was he actually insinuating-

“And…I wouldn't mind seeing you naked either.”

He was! Dendy couldn't believe it, but instead of doubting if it was a dream, she kissed him. With her heart on her sleeve she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. K.O. stood up to his full height picking Dendy up off of the ground. He was just so good that Dendy whined when he pulled her away. “I need to breathe.” He reminded her. Or it could've been himself.

Dendy nuzzled the crook of his neck and K.O. quietly accepted the affection. “So when do you want to do it?” 

“Hhnn?”

“You know,” KO said in a low voice.” It. Do IT.”

Oh. OH. Oh that. The… “I… erm… I don't know. I never thought you'd feel the same way.”

“Weren't you listening to the video?”

“You were!?”

“Well, it was kinda embarrassing, but I just thought that you were really shy about it. You've been that way since you hit puberty.”

Dendy couldn't tell him that it was because of her body, she didn't want him to worry about it. “Erm…”

“But,” K.O. turned red, “I…was…masturbating to the thought of you.”

Dendy was taken aback by this information. K.O. was pure in her eyes. Then again he was a young man. “Uh…I…wow…”

“So, do…you want to?”

Dendy paused, trying to find her words. “Yes. I-I want to.”

This time K.O. tried to find his words. “My parents will be gone Saturday. We can do it then?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dendy gets what she deserves, even if she doesn't think she deserves it.

Dendy stood in K.O.’s bathroom, a little flustered and, “admiring” her body. Disgusting. A belly that hugged her jumpsuit, and thighs that only supported her body. Lanky arms and a chest that was too big, one side being slightly bigger than the other.

While K.O.? He was a great builded man with a big heart. Long locks of hair cascaded down his back. Well toned legs unlike most of the males in the area, giving him great balance. And an impressive manhood that swayed gently when he exposed-no, freed-it from his shorts. How could he think that he wanted to see her naked?

She was knocked out of her thoughts by a rap on her door. “Dendy,” K.O. was outside. “Are you ready?”

Dendy looked at herself once again. “I…” She managed, before feeling her throat close up. She reached for her neck, before letting out a loud sob.

“Dendy!” K.O. exclaimed. “Are you okay?”

Dendy couldn't respond as she looked away, her sobs now quieter before.

“I'm coming in.” K.O. announced.

“No!” Dendy shouted.

K.O. was taken aback by this.

“I don't want you to see me like this and turn away!”

K.O. sighed. “Dendy, I want to do this, with you. You're special to me, Dendy. You're my best friend, and I want to be more than that. I-I'm sorry I pressured you into this.”

“No, K.O., I… I-I want to do this too, but… I just can't help but think… maybe I'm not worthy of you… I… I-I'm ugly.”

K.O. felt anger flare in his stomach. “Who told you that?”

“No one… well… maybe some girls that occasionally come to the plaza…”

“Dendy, you're the one that I want to do this with. Please… let me in.”

Reluctantly, Dendy opened the door slightly to let K.O. see a bit of her. 

K.O. rested his hand on the door. “May I?”

Dendy looked away and nodded before backing up. 

K.O. plodded in softly. He was taken aback by Dendy's body. It looked so nice, but that was because it was Dendy's. His childhood crush, and his best friend, not to mention the girl who he wanted to do this with than anyone else. He approached her and pressed her chubby nude body against him in a hug.

Dendy wanted to reel away, but couldn't help but feel hot as K.O. was pressed against her. She felt hot, her loins flaring up as K.O.'s cock was pressed against her belly. Her nipples hardened as she began to shiver. 

K.O. smirked slightly. “Hey, why don't we get started, okay?” He grabbed Dendy's chin to make her look at him.

Her face was flushed and lewd from lust starting to cloud her mind. Usually she was much more in control, but this was sex. Sex with K.O., the young man she had masturbated to a few days ago because she thought he wouldn't want her. She couldn't really question the “Why?”.

“Dendy, do you still want to do this?” K.O. asked a bit more firmly, clearly, one of them had to be the one with a clear head for the other to function, and someone else would have to take the lead.

Dendy smiled. “Yes,” she whispered.

K.O. smiled back. “Well then, why don't we head to my room and get comfortable?”

Dendy nuzzled his neck, causing K.O. to groan. She giggled.

“So that's how you want to play, huh?” K.O. growled erotically. He picked her up and bit at her fleshy neck.

Dendy moaned and felt her nipples harden more.

K.O. chuckled. “Come on, let's get you to the bedroom.” He carried her into his bedroom, setting her down on the bed and closing the door. He smiled at her, before seeing that she was beginning to get self-conscious again. K.O. sat next to her. “C'mere.” He motioned. Dendy seemed to not want to, so K.O. scooped her into his lap. “Dendy, c'mon, I really want to do this with you. 

“Don't you feel the same?”

“Of course I do, K.O., it's just… It's so hard to think that you can see me like this and-” she let out a squeak.

“What? What's wrong?”

“Y-your hand kind of brushed against my nipple. Th-they're r-really sensitive right now.”

“Oh, I'm sorry… so are you gonna continue?” 

“It's just…why would you ever want a woman who looks like me?”

“Well…why does it have to be about looks? Why do you love me?”

“Well, you've got a big heart! And you're always so helpful, and heroic!”

“And the reasons that I love you Dendy is because you're smart, and you can make me laugh, and you're also pretty helpful too.” K.O. pressed his mouth to her forehead to give her a kiss, granted he had to slouch. “How about we go with a fantasy of yours tonight? That way, you'll feel better?”

Dendy looked away, then back again and nodded.

“Okay, just, let me…” K.O. reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom. 

As K.O. put it on, Dendy blushed. She hadn't thought of them needing a condom, and feared it would be different from feeling K.O. in her. Granted, she hadn't ever had a man inside of her, nor lost her virginity to anyone, but she'd read plenty of erotica before she got the courage to touch herself, and those had never mentioned condoms, just the thrusting and the physical relationship between the two individuals. She feared the plastic would be cold, and crinkle or make balloon noises. Another thing was: “Wait, you have those?”

“Um, y-yeah… Rad got them for me so I could… uh… masturbate without making a mess…”

Dendy stifled a giggle.

“So… aren't you gonna tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“Your fantasy.”

“Oh, yes, right, well…” Dendy described the fantasy she had when in the bathroom of Gar's.

“Wow, that's…oddly specific.” K.O. blushed.

“I-it's fine if you don't want to-”

“No no no, let's do it. I want to do this.” With that, K.O. turned Dendy around and began to make love to her.

Starting with his left hand going underneath her breasts, K.O. nuzzled her neck, beginning to massage the skin there with his mouth his right arm felt her curves and groped her soft flesh. His left arm joined in with pinching Dendy's hard nipples on her soft breasts.

Dendy was absolutely ravaged, moaning like a bitch in heat. K.O.’s hands were rougher in texture but kind in their technique, giving Dendy a hard time to process that this was happening to her. K.O. was loving on Dendy, chub and all, and decided he wanted to do this with her. Oh Cob, Dendy didn't want it to end. Feeling him suckling, rubbing, pinching, and she was just so horny that of course her virgin body started to get excited and begin to lubricate slightly. She felt his tip just waiting to get inside of her and she whined until it slid in. If it had made a noise from the plastic, Dendy couldn't hear it over her moans.

K.O. felt as if the condom was coming off, so he quickly took his hand that was worshipping her breasts to slip it back on to the base. They needed protection, and K.O. didn't know if kappas took pills or not.

Dendy whined over the loss of his hand, but his right hand responded with bringing back the stimulation, and she was thrown back into the fray. She tossed her head back with a moan and felt K.O. sheath himself into her body. Her moan was choked off with a gasp and she felt both of K.O.’s hands rush to rub and pull her breasts, and while the breast rubs were incredible, Dendy and K.O. found themselves focusing on a different organ. Their reproductive systems, causing them both to twitch blissfully, were introduced to each other. Dendy's vaginal opening massaging K.O.’s penis and Cob was it incredible. 

They were moaning, until K.O. tried to thrust into her, and couldn't in his position. “Ugh, Dendy,” he managed, “can you raise yourself up a bit?” He gritted his teeth.

Dendy did so, before moving into a position where he could take care of her. K.O. gripped her thighs, and began to thrust into her, causing Dendy to shiver before rocking in time with him. Their flesh hit against each other and Dendy felt stars enter eyes before she felt a telltale pop in her vagina and it flushed out her arousal.

K.O. groaned and quickly came out of her. He took off the condom, seeing more seman than usual in the plastic before he went to dispose of it. 

Dendy reluctantly rested on his bed, thankful that her arousal spillage was not like other girls in the erotica. Her's were little short pops that leaked warmly for a few seconds before she was ready to go again.

K.O. came back in with a frown on his face. “What's with that look?” He asked.

Dendy curled in on herself, sitting up, and K.O. strode over to her.

Without a word, he hugged her, and when she hugged back he brought her back down to a lying position. Dendy blushed from the sudden movement, before K.O. flopped next to her. Propping himself with one arm, he used the other to stroke Dendy's belly, which flinched from being ticklish. K.O. smiled at her and brought her in to snuggle up against him. He didn't say another word as continued to stroke her curves and belly, and Dendy rubbed against him, her first orgasm not leaving her satisfied. 

K.O. obliged, rubbing his palm against her thighs until her core showed itself and as his fingers sunk in, Dendy cooed. His hand that had propped him up snaked around Dendy and held her body close for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I survive off of the tears of my favorite characters.


End file.
